


McWhopper Wars - Fall of Ronald McDonald

by Hphantom6



Category: Burger King - Fandom, Carl's Jr./Hardes, mcdonalds - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hphantom6/pseuds/Hphantom6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered what would happen if restaurants became so popular that they would take over whole nations?  This is after the fall of McDonaldLand, with Ronald on the run.  What will happen when he sees some of his Mc. citizens living with Burger People?</p>
            </blockquote>





	McWhopper Wars - Fall of Ronald McDonald

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story I wrote for English 11. It was inspired by a photo of Ronald being taken away by two cops, just look up Ronald McDonald arrested for the original. Thank You, Enjoy!

**McWhopper Wars - Fall of Ronald McDonald**

 

After the McWhopper wars, Ronald was pushed into exile.  He fled into the Great Star Republic, what he thought to be a neutral nation.  After going there, he hoped to find sanctuary, but luck was not in his favor.  Being the proud man he was, he bashed on the way society was run, with both Mc. Citizens and Burger People living together.  He would have never allowed it in his land, yet without the authority and strength he once had, he was just a fool.  He tried to tell his old man to destroy the traitor, yet his once loyal servant joined with his bitter enemy, to take him down.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Tell me if I should continue. I have many ideas to move forward with, yet I want to know if you liked it. Keep in mind I had only 5 minutes to write it. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
